The Magic's Revenge
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: Sequel to The Stolen Magic. A young druid child Mordred has come to get revenge on Alvarr's death. He forces Morgana to help him but will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1 The Stolen Magic

**The Magic's Revenge**

 **Chapter One - The Stolen Magic**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _"Merlin, Its Freya."_

 _"Is she in labour?"_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

 _"Come on, Merlin. Freya needs you."_

 _"C...could you go in first and I...I will follow."_

 _"Ok."_

 _"I'm sorry my son. I'm so sorry."_

 _"Where is my baby?"_

 _"Your daughter is alive and healthy. Arthur is looking after her."_

 _"Then, why...?"_

 _"I'm sorry to say Freya didn't survive the birth."_

* * *

 _"Look after our daughter"_

 _"I know you and Arthur will help her grown into the princess I know she will be._

 _"Farewell my love. I will see you again."_

 _"No! Freya, don't leave us."_

* * *

 _"She's beautiful"_

 _"Yeah. Just like her mother."_

 _"So what was the name, you and Freya agreed would be right for a girl or a boy."_

 _Merlin kissed her forehead "Raven. Raven Freya Emyrs."_

* * *

 _"Merlin, you might have to prepare yourself for a bit of a shock as its about Raven."_

 _"How do you mean?"_

 _"Do you remember about a year ago, we captured that sorcerer?"_

 _"Alvarr?"_

 _"Yes. What did I tell you the reason was?"_

 _"Because he betrayed Camelot."_

 _"I lied. Alvarr wasn't arrested for betrayal, but for murder. Freya didn't go into labour...natarually."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Alavrr knew that a child born with two parents, one a druid and the other and warlock or sorcerer, would be a very precious and...valuable baby. So he used magic to...spead up the process."_

 _"He was gonna sell my DAUGHTER?!"_

 _"Wait, why are you telling me this NOW!"_

 _"Because Alvarr has escaped the palace dungeons._

 _"HE'S WHAT!"_

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"What, sweetie?"_

 _"Theres man outside in a black hooded cloak staring at me."_

 _"Merlin you and Raven need to leave."_

 _"But where, where would we go?"_

 _"Ealdor?"_

 _"WHERE IS SHE?! Hello, what have we got here? Such a beautiful child."_

 _"You stay away from her, Alvarr. You took my wife's life, YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY DAUGHTER'S. Goodbye, Arthur. Stay safe."_

 _"NOOOOOO!" Alvarr screamed "DAMN IT!"_

 _"Goodbye, Uncle Arthur. Look out the window. Merlin and me love you."_

* * *

 _"Morgana, darling calm down. It was just a dream"_

 _"Morgana? Whats wrong?"_

 _"I just had a vision of Merlin riding back into Camelot."_

 _"Thank god. And Raven?"_

 _"She wasn't with him!"_

 _"Do you know when he is arriving?"_

 _"In three, two, one."_

 _"Sire, Merlin has come back"_

* * *

 _"Arthur!"_

 _"Merlin, calm down please!"_

 _"Merlin, its okay, I'm here."_

 _"You're safe. You're home."_

 _"She's gone, Arthur. They took her. Alvarr took my little girl."_

* * *

 _"MERLIN!"_

 _"RAVEN!"_

 _"Merlin?"_

 _"Sorry. AH!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Everybody get away from it and don't touch it."_

 _"Raven."_

 _"Daddy, please find me"_

 _"No!" he yelled "I don't want to hear it."_

 _"Merlin, calm down."_

 _"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, ARTHUR PRATDRAGON. MY DAUGHTER IS BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY THAT SON OF A BITCH. HOW CAN I BE CALM?"_

 _"Raven"_

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Yes, sweetheart. I'm here."_

 _"No"_

 _"Is that really you?"_

 _"No, baby girl, that isn't me."_

 _"Merlin-"_

 _"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"_

 _"She can't be there. My little girl is the most disturbing place you could find yourself in."_

 _"Where is she Merlin?"_

 _"The Crystal Cave."_

 _"Alvarr"_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Better hurry young warlock. Raven' life is ticking by. You have till midnight to rescue her or my plan will be put into action."_

* * *

 _"Where's Merlin?"_

 _"He said he was collecting firewood"_

 _"There is something you are not telling me, Lancelot."_

 _"I will give you a clue. This is where Raven was kidnapped and where Merlin proposed to Freya."_

* * *

 _"I've failed you. I've failed her. I'm sorry."_

 _"You've done nothing wrong, my love. I don't blame you for anything."_

 _"I could of saved you that day. There was nothing you could of done, my love. They are calling for me. I must go."_

 _"I don't want you to go."_

 _"This spell will help you defeat Alvarr."_

 _"Farewell, my love."_

* * *

 _"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup anakes!"_

 _"My daughter has been kidnapped by an evil sorcerer."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Shes in The Crystal Cave."_

 _"Yes she is and shes not alone. Hes there. You saw it."_

 _"I saw...me. Well not me, but a fake version."_

 _"Raven is surrounded with a hundred Mandrake roots."_

 _Merlin's eyes widened "No"_

 _"You know the evil they can do. In time, Raven will be eaten by fear and fright, she will not recognise you or anyone. In fact, she will no longer no herself."_

 _"How can I save her?"_

 _"Freya gave you a spell that will help, but not defeat him. Fight fire with fire and you get burned. Fight magic with magic..."_

 _"Can you just give me an answer instead of riddles?"_

 _"A trade for the stolen magic must be made."_

 _"Wait! I asked you to give me answer and you give me another riddle? Why can't you just tell me?"_

 _"I have."_

 _"Oh, ok. Great thanks! I'll call you again when I get a BANG ON THE HEAD!"_

* * *

 _I just spoke to Kilgarrah and he said a trade for the stolen magic must be made."_

* * *

 _"My baby girl. Hold on, sweetie. Merlin is nearing."_

 _"Who...who are you?"_

 _"Oh, sweetheart. You were just a baby the last time I saw."_

 _"M...mummy?"_

 _"I saw daddy then he faded. You just said he was nearing. How can he be if he was here?"_

 _"That was not your father, sweetheart."_

* * *

 _"Raven? Sweetie, its daddy."_

 _"Everyone, look up."_

 _"They're...they're... what are they?"_

 _"Morgana"_

 _"Morgana?!"_

 _"Where is she?"_

 _"If she screams, we'll know where she is."_

 _"What do you...?"_

 _"Forbearnan."_

 _"Ahhhh!"_

 _"Morgana!"_

 _"That wasn't Morgana."_

 _"That was Raven."_

 _"DADDY!"_

 _"Raven?"_

 _"Unspanne thas maegth!"_

 _"Oh, sweetie. I have missed you so much."_

 _"No"_

 _"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Behold. A speechless Merlin."_

 _"What have you done to my daughter?!"_

 _"I think red sorts her eyes. better than blue and gold. You're too late, young warlock. Raven is mine!"_

 _"She will never be yours, not as long as I'm around."_

 _"That can easily be sorted. Astrice!"_

 _Seeing it coming Merlin released a shield "Eas jaeld!"_

 _"Swefe nu!"_

 _"Follow her!"_

 _"Arty, leave!"_

 _"No and I am not leaving you."_

 _"You stay, you'll die."_

 _"So will you. Mer-!"_

 _"I have magic, you don't. LEAVE!"_

 _"Magic with magic. Who will win?"_

 _"Me"_

 _"Don't be coward, Merlin. Face me."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Do you fear me, young warlock?"_

 _"I fear no one, especially you."_

 _"What have you done?"_

 _"A little gift from my wife."_

 _"What...have ...you done?"_

 _"The great dragon said a trade for the stolen magic must be made. You stole my daughter, so I've stolen your magic. Your magic for my daughter?_  
 _I call that a fair trade. Any last words?"_

 _"You're a coward, Merlin. A joke. You use magic for good, for everyday purposes. Why not use it to conquer the world. Have people tremble at your name."_

 _"Why would I want that?"_

 _"Your power would be so strong. You will be know as the greatest warlock in the world."_

 _"I already am. I'm Emrys."_

* * *

 _"Where were you Morgana?"_

 _"I'll explain when Merlin comes back."_

 _"I'm here"_

 _"Merlin. You alright?"_

 _"You're not getting rid of me that easily."_

 _"Alvarr?"_

 _"Dead."_

 _"Raven. What happened to her?"_

 _"After we left Camelot, I had a vision. Of you. Of this. I saw. you and Alvarr fighting, but before you arrived, I saw him place an enchantment on her. This was his plan along. To keep Raven by his side, till shes old enough to understand her magic more, the he will kill her and harnass her powers for himself. It was luck that I managed to arrive in time before he could take her away. I placed a spleeping spell on her, but the enchantment he placed..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"In order to break the curse, you must take her to The Cauldron of Arianrhod. Only there can the charm be broken. Once there, we must seek the Dolma, ancient sorcerer of the land. She is the only one who can break it."_

* * *

 _"Who are you? What business do you have in this sacred place?"_

 _"Are you the Dolma, ancient sorceress of the Cauldron of Arianrhod?"_

 _"Who else would I be?"_

 _"You look familiar, have we met?"_

 _"Of course, but that was long ago. We must hurry, before your daughter awakes._

 _"The magic that has ensnared her is strong indeed. It can be fought. It can be broken, but if we fail, your daughter will be lost to Alvarr forever. Do you understand this ?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Very well. When I wake Raven Freya Emrys, from her sleep, she must walk into the Cauldron of Arianrhod of her own will. Only then can it be broken."_

 _"How can she walk into it on her own? Shes just a child. She will not understand."_

 _"The enchantment he placed will make her have the brain of an adult. It is slowly killing her. We must act quick."_

 _"Giedle ic thec thissa meowlessawole, gyden aeblaece."_

 _"W...where am I? Where is Alvarr?"_

 _"Who are you ? Whos that old crone?"_

 _"Get off me! I don't know you!"_

 _"Raven you do. Its Merlin. Your father."_

 _"Set her down, Merlin and walk in to the lake."_

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Yfel gaest, ga thur fram thisselichaman. Bith hire mod eft freo. Ar ond heofonutungol sceal thurhswithan!"_

 _"Raven"_

 _"Daddy! I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't you."_

* * *

 _"Thank-you. We owe you a debt. Ask for anything."_

 _"The only thing I ask for is to be reunited with my family. We were seperated some years ago. You cannot make that happen. Farewell Merlin, Raven."_

 _"I felt her daddy."_

 _"Felt who, sweetie?"_

 _"Mummy. At the lake. I felt her with me."_

 _"She will always be with us."_

 _"Not like that. I mean she was there. I saw her."_

 _"How do you mean, baby?"_

 _"I don't know. Must of been dreaming it."_

* * *

 _"Mummy!" Raven yelled._

 _"No sweetie, thats the Dolma."_

 _"Its mummy."_

 _"Dolma, what brings you to Camelot?"_

 _"Raven has an intelligent mind."_

 _"And a tired one. She thought you was her mummy, but my wife passed away some years ago."_

 _"Yes I did. During child birth."_

 _"Fr...Freya?"_

 _She broke it when she spoke "I've missed you."_

 _"I've missed you too, but how did Raven know?"_

 _"Merlin, our daughter has the same power as me. She is a Seer. She saw this."_

 _"Told you Daddy. Told you it was Mummy."_

 _"Yes you did."_

* * *

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I am in search of the one they call...Emrys"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I want revenge on the one he killed. Alvarr."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Mordred?"_

 _"Hello Morgana."_

* * *

 **If anyone read the prequel, the you will know what the story is and who said what.**  
 **Continues in next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Hello Emrys

**The Magic's Revenge**

 **Chapter Two - Hello Emrys**

* * *

"Why do you want revenge on Alvarr ?"

"He was my guardian" Mordred explained "After Uther killed my father, Alvarr looked after me. He treated me like a son. Now hes gone. Two fathers killed by two evil humans."

"Alvarr kinapped Merlin's daughter. Shes like you. Why don't you care?"

The druid's face twisted in pain "DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME WITH THAT BRAT! ME AND RAVEN ARE NOTHING ALIKE AND NEVER WILL BE!"

Morgana huffed in annoyance "Why are you so full of hate, Mordred? I helped you you escape Camelot. Yes we failed the first attempt, but the second, you were free."

"If Emrys was a minute late, I would be in the same posistion my father is."

"Oh, don't put the blame on him. If it wasn't for Merlin not saving you in the first place, you would of been killed on the spot."

She turned to walk away, but by the time she got to the door, she was stopped by an invisible force field. Sh elooked round in time to see the gold in Mordred's eyes fade.

"I have...a little task for you, Morgana."

He walked closer to her and pulled out a crystal and dagger. "A few drops of Emrys' blood on the to the crystal please. Then bring it back to me."

She was about to protest, but he cut her off. "I will be here waiting. Go!"

* * *

The next thing she knew she walking down down the corridor. She quickly placed the dagger in her belt and and crystal in the her pouch.

How was she gonna get the blood and what hell is Mordred gonna do with it?

She was startled by a tug on her dress "AH!"

She jumped round and relexed when she found little Raven.

"Sorry to scare you, 'Gana."

She smiled "Thats okay sweetie. Um, where is your father?"

"He's with Uncle Arfa in the throne room with Grandad Ufer. Why?"

"I just need to talk with him."

"Oh. Adult talk." She whispered, placing a finger to her lips.

"Yes."

"Raven?"

"Gwennie!" she cried as she ran to her.

The maid caught her as she jumped in to her arms.

"Where have you been? Merlin has been worried sick?"

"I was on my way to you. I cast a spell and..made a mess. Can you help me clean it up?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"I'll leave you two to it."

* * *

With that, Morgana left and walked to the throne room.

Upon entering she was greeted with arguing, between Uther and one of the court members. She saw Merlin and Arthur standing in the corner, laughing.

Merlin caught her eye as she walked over to them.

"Morgana, have you seen Raven?"

"Yes. Shes with Gwen. She said she made a mess using casting spell and wanted help cleaning it."

"Urgh! I hope shes hasn't blew the window in again. I've told her about using advanced magic."

Morgana giggled "I'm sure she'll be alright."

Arthur wasn't listening. He was too occupied looking at the blade in Morgana's belt.

"Morgana. That's a...nice dagger."

She looked at Arthur, then the blade "What happened to your old one?"

"Oh...I pulled it out of it's holder and the blade broke from it's handle." she lied, sighing in relief inside when her brothers brought it. "Goes to show how much I use it. So I brought myself a new one. Anyway, that old thing was dull and blunt. This one..." She pulled it from her belt and held it in front "...is decortive and sharp. Care to a have a feel, brother. Seeing as your the 'master' of weaponary?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ha! Ha!" He took the weapon from her and observed it "Nice. Light, but could a lot of damage. Merlin?"

The warlock took it from his brother, but being the the clumsy idiot he is, he grabbed it by the blade, cutting his hand in the process.

"Oh for god's sake, Merl!" he exclaimed, passing the dagger back to Morgana.

"Don't blame me. You gave it to me to hold."

Arthur sighed "Come on. See you later, Morgana."

"Bye, Sorry Merlin."

Merlin waved her off.

* * *

She arrived back at her chambers in a matter of seconds.

No surprise finding Mordred still there "Did you get it ?"

She handed him the blood covered blade and the crystal.

"Excellent!" he cried.

Snatching the items, he hurried over the mirror in her room.

"What are you doing, Mordred?"

"My revenge." he answered with a triumphant grin.

He rubbed the blood on to the gem, then threading a chain through the crystal, he placed it round his neck.

"Call a servant to bring Merlin here."

"No. Not until you tell what are you up to."

"First I want Merlin!" he growled, impatiently.

Morgana was scared for her brother as she walked over to the door. She summoned a nearby maid and told her what to do.

* * *

After five minutes, a knock came to the door.

"Morgana, it's Merlin."

With a fake smile she opened the door.

"Hey, come in."

"I was told you wanted to see me."

"Just wanted to check on you. Your hand."

"Oh! Yeah, Gaius bandaged it for me." he said holding his hand up.

"Good. Theres someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Oh." He turned round jumped when he saw Mordred.

"Hello Emrys."

Before he could move, the druid muttered a spell and Merlin fainted.

Suddenly, a gold light emereged from him and into the crystal.

Before their eyes, Mordred transformed into Merlin.

"Tell me, Morgana." He even sounded the same. "How do I look ?"

"Like...like Merlin." she stammered.

"Good."

"But, if you're in there, where is Merlin?"

With another grin and snap of his fingers, Merlin's body vanished and the warlock appeared in the mirror, banging on the glass, silently shouting.

"Don't worry. I will let you out. When I get my revenge, and by that I mean, after I have detroyed Camelot, your brother and your precious little daughter."

Merlin was frantically banging and mouthing something as tears came out his eyes.

"Oh, shut up." Another snap and his face vanished.

"Only those with magic can see him when they snap their fingers. Come on, Morgana. My revenge is already in action."

* * *

 **Oooooooh, what will happen next ?**  
 **Find in the next chapter, coming soon.**  
 **By the way, I don't know if Morgana had a dagger already.**  
 **I know Arthur brought her one for her birthday in Series 3 Episode 5 The Crystal Cave, but I don't know before that.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Merlin's Double

**The Magic's Revenge**

 **Chapter Three - Merlin's Double**

* * *

"Ok. If you are Merlin, then you need to act like Merlin so no one will see through you." Morgana explained.

"I do know what I'm doing." he hissed, which changed into a friendly 'hello' when he passed a maid who smiled at him.

"I know, but..."

"Then leave me to it."

With a sigh, Morgana followed 'Merlin' to where he was going. Wherever that is.

"Um, what exactly are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gong to my 'brother'to tell him something. Explain things. So if you don't mind, would you mind leaving?"

"You hurt my step-brothers, either of them..."

"I know. I can read your mind. Cold and dark, but cheerful all the same. Now go!"

* * *

After she left, Mordred as Merlin headed to Arthur's chambers. Being in the warlock's body and mind, he was able to access his brain, so he had full memory of where that room is.

But, what he didn't know is that Morgana was watching his every step and followed his every move.

Without knocking (Mordred quickly remembered that was the Merlin way) he entered the prince's chambers and found him at his desk.

"Hello, Merlin." he said in his proud, bossy tone.

"Hey." he answered back with a bit of uncertainty.

His eyes. He could tell something was wrong.

"You alright, Merl?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" he replied quickly with a tiny bite.

Arthur held his hands up in serender "Ok, ok. You just sounded a bit...nervous."

"No. I'm alright. Just...still getting over the shock...Raven being back."

His expression changed into guilt as he stood and walked over to 'Merlin' "Sorry. I forgot for a minute what happened."

He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight.

Mordred felt a bit uncomfortable, but hugged back.

"Come on." he said as he pulled away "Father wants us in the council chambers."

Groaning inside, but nodding outside, he trailed after his 'brother'. "Where is she anyway?"

"Um...with Gwen still probably."

Morgana watched as 'Merlin' and Arthur exited the prince's chambers, she turned round and hurried back to hers.

* * *

Upon entering, her eyes gazed over the her mirror.

Sitting down in front and looking quickly round, she snapped her fingers and gasped when she saw a red puffy eyes Merlin looking down.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin." she choked, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

He snapped his head up and with a sad smile he shook his head, in saying 'it's not your fault.'

"I will get you out. I promise."

Merlin blew on the glass and wrote two letters 'R' AND 'A' Meaning Raven and Arthur.

Understanding what he ment, she nodded "I will look after them and make sure Mordred does them no harm."

He mouthed 'Thank-you.'

Suddenly, an idea popped into the witch's mind. With a flash of gold eyes, Merlin gasped. He looked up at his stepsister who winked and brought a finger up to her lips.

With that she left leaving a confused warlock behind, but not before she snapped her fingers and watched sadly as his face disappeared.

Merlin had no idea what she just did.

* * *

After he sat back down in his dark prison, he heard talking.

"Morgana." it said. Mordred.

"What?" came an annoyed voice. Morgana.

"Where are you? You better not be in your chambers, trying to get in contact with your stepbrother."

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I must admit I did snap my fingers in there, but nothing happened."

"Good. Now meet me in Gaius' chambers. I'm there now. The old physician is out."

Merlin heard her sigh in annoyance. Then he heard whoosh of wind.

"Merlin? Merlin can you hear me?"

"Morgana?" he asked confused. "How come I heard all that? what did you do?"

"Listen to me I'm on my way to Gaius'. The spell I gave you has the ability to hear coversation between those who possess magic. So you can hear every Mordred and me say, also, I can talk to you without Mordred hearing us, beacuse of the blocker I added."

"Morgana..."

"Shut up and listen. I said I'm on my way to Gaius'. Once Mordred has left, I'm gonna try and find a spell of potion to reverse what he did to you."

"Ok. Try the books at the top of the stairs. I think thats where he keeps the books on drak sorcery. If not, then the shelves under the stairs. Be careful Morgana."

She smiled at that "I'm always careful."

"Not always." he mumbled.

"Heard that."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. I will."

There was another whoosh as the conversation ended.

The witch entered the physician's chambers and found Mordred (Merlin) sitting at a table tapping his fingers, impatiently.

"There you are. What took you?"

"I bumped into servant, causing him to drop everything. I hepled him clean it up." she lied, congratulating herself in coming up with an excuse fast and Mordred beleiving it.

"Doesn't matter. You're here now. Now, I happen to know Merlin has a staff that once belonged to the Sidhe and it's in here. Where is it?"

Morgana shrugged "How should I know? I didn't even know he had a staff and what the hell are the Sidhe?" It's true. She didn't know her stepbrother possessed such an instrument, but she did lie about not knowing the Sidhe.

"You are lying. You know everything about Merlin and Arthur. Surely you know this one little detail?"

"Only Gaius would know. But good luck asking him. He would see right through you like glass."

"I haven't got time for this. Where would he be?"

"In the town, probably."

"Right."

With that he left.

* * *

Morgana had no idea why he wanted that, but theres only person who help. Arthur.

Luck was definitely on her side, as speak of the devil ran in, out of breath as if he's been running.

"Morgana. Have you seen my brother, I can't find him anywhere?"

"Arthur, why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. One minute, he was alright, the next he bolted out the room. But, before going the meeting, he did look a bit...nervous, he just said that he was getting over the shock of Raven being back."

Morgana bit her lip as her hands shook, looking sad and guilty. Arthur noticed.

"Morgana?"

* * *

 **Sorry, short chapter today and I know, I know, another cliff-hanger. But it's more fun that way.**  
 **Anyway, will Morgana tell him?**  
 **Find out in the next chapter.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Mirror Mirror

**The Magic's Revenge**

 **Chapter Four - Mirror Mirror**

* * *

"Morgana?"

The witch made eye contact with her brother "Arthur, theres something I need to tell you about Merlin."

"Yes. And what would that be?"

"Merlin is..."

"Morgana!"

Right on cue, Mordred as Merlin came running in "Morgana! Have you..."

The second he saw Arthur, he quickly changed the question. "Have you seen Gaius?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes at him "Hes in the town."

"Okay. I'll go there."

Before he left, Arthur grabbed his brother's elbow "Merlin, are you alright today?"

"Of course, why?"

"You just seem a bit...not yourself."

Mordred sighed (secretly in annoyance, but Arthur took it as sadness) "I'm alright. Just...thinking. I've had a lot on my mind recently. Freya has been a bit distant since being reunited with Raven. It's like she doesn't know shes there. She just stays in her room all the time."

"I have reliesed I haven't seen her round the castle recently. I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm sure she will get used to being you and Raven again."

Feigning sadness, he replied "I hope so." With that he left.

* * *

Arthur was about to leave too, but Morgana stood in front of him "Arthur. Merlin lying. Freya is happy. Really happy. The reason you haven't seen her is because she has gone to Ealdor."

"What? Morgana what are you talking about?"

Morgana sighed then guided her brother to sit down at the table.

"After we came back with Raven, I went to my chambers and was greeted by Mordred. You know the druid boy you helped escape Camelot."

"Why was he in your chambers?"

"He said he wanted revenge for Alvarr and by doing so, he will destroy Camelot, you and Raven."

Arthur stood up in anger and confusion "WHAT?! Why the hell would he do?"

"Alvarr was his guardian. Like a father to him, seeing as your father executed his, he feels like Alvarr is like a father. And he wants reveng, so that Merlin, who was the one who killed him, knows what to feels like to suffer a loss."

"Well, we need to stop him. Where is he?"

Morgana grinned at him which quickly faded "You just saw him."

"No. I saw Merlin. My clumsy idiot brother."

The witch shook her head "No. That was Mordred."

"Explain." he said as he sat back down.

"After he told me his plans, he gave me a crystal and...a dagger."

Arthur's eyes widened "D...dagger. You mean the one..."

"Yes. He told me to get some of Merlin's blood on the blade. When I did and gave it back to him, he rubbed the blood on the crystal. He then told me to get Merlin."

"Then what?" The prince was getting impaitent.

"Merlin came in, but before he could move, Mordred casted a spell and Merlin collapsed uncoincous. Then a gold light came from him and into Mordred. Merlin's body vanished. Mordred changed into our brother, voice and all."

"Where did he go?"

Morgana walked over to the door, looked left then right, then beckoned the prince "Follow me."

The siblings hurried to her chambers, thanking their luck that no one stopped, but more importantly, Mordred wasn't around.

Upon entering, Morgana gasped.

"What is it? Where is Merlin?"

"Oh Merlin. Hes crying."

"WHERE IS HE?! MERLIN!"

Morgana snapped her fingers "Mirror, Arthur."

He looked at the mirror and nearly smashed it when he saw his brother's face staring back at him.

Merlin's eyes widened as he placed his hands on the glass. He shouted Arthur's name, but no sound came.

The prince stared at him with tears in his eyes as he made his way over to him and sat on the chair.

"Merlin's body vanished and went it there. Mordred said that only those with magic can hear him and and see them by snapping their fingers. I don't know how to get him out.

The warlock was banging fratically on the glass "Can he hear us?"

Merlin's nodding answered the question "But we can't hear you?" He pointed to Morgana and started to speak.

"Morgana, whats he saying?"

She moved closer to hear better and repeated what he was saying.

"Mordred wants the staff of the Sidhe."

"The Sidhe? Wait a minute. Sophia and Alufric. Merlin saved me from drowning, because they were gonna sacrifice me to them. What are they?"

Merlin mouthed something "They are keepers of the Gates of Avalon."

He spoke again "Mordred is gonna enter Avalon to become immortal and be reunited with Alvarr, but he needs Merlin's magic and a prince."

Arthur banged his fist down on the vanity desk, but when he did, the mirror moved and Merlin vanished "Merlin?"

No answer

"MERLIN?!"

No answer

"What have I done?" he said sobbing.

"Arthur remember he can't hear you. Merlin? Are you there?"

After an agonizing minute, Merlin appeared holding his head.

"Merlin! Oh thank god. I'm so sorry."

He spoke.

"Morgana?"

"Sorry. Don't blame yourself. I just shifted and it...Merlin I am not saying that word. He said it flipping hurt."

"What do we do?"

"No Arthur listen. I said I shifted. I saw Mordred, well, me, I mean me as, no Mordred as me."

"Bro, you are making no sense. Are you concussed?"

"Maybe a little, but I saw Mordred in the town, talking to Gaius. Theres a stall with mirrors there and I managed to hear a bit of their conversation before you called me back."

"What did they say?"

"Mordred asked where the staff was and Gaius said where you put it. Then he played dumb and said he can't remember then he told him."

Arthur couldn't understand why he was smiling.

"Merlin, Gaius just told him where is was and your smiling."

"Gaius told him where I USED to hide it, but I moved it and didn't tell him."

The witch and prince sighed in relief "You know, Merl, you are an idiot, but, a brilliant idiot."

"I try."

"So where is it?"

"I can't personally tell you, he might be listening, but I will give you a clue. The Knights of Medhir sword."

"What?" Arthur asked "What the hell does that...Oh!"

"Yeah."

"I know Merlin."

"You do? I don't." Morgana questioned.

"Yeah. I was very TIRED that day."

"O...k."

"Listen to me. You need to get me out. With the staff, I can stop him."

"We will Merlin. We will find a way of getting you out. Morgana. Lets go."

They headed to the door, but Morgana stopped "What is it Merlin?"

"You have magic. You can handle the staff. Arthur will tell you."

"Merlin. I can't..."

"Yes, you can. You have great magic, Gana."

She nodded then snapped her fingers.

Arthur watch in sadness as his brother's face disappeared "What did he say?"

"He said I can handle the staff cos I have magic. He said you need to tell me."

"I will show you."

* * *

 **Sorry for keeping you waiting.**  
 **Anyway, can anyone guess where the staff is?**  
 **Tell me in a message or review and the one who** **guessed right, I will write a one chapter story of your choice. (Merlin)**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it.**  
 **The answer will be in the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Magic's Revenge

**The Magic's Revenge**

 **Chapter Five - The Magic's Revenge**

* * *

'Bloody Arthur' Mordred thought to himself as he watched from round the corner of Gaius' chambers 'Morgana really must learn her magic.'

Unknown to them, Mordred heard everything they said.

'So, old Gaius has no idea that his beloved Merlin is lying to him.'

He slowly followed them.

Arthur grabbed a torch and hurried down the steps of the cave, closley followed by Morgana.

Mordred held back, but was right on their heels.

"Is the dragon here?" Morgana asked curiously.

"No. Merlin freed him, remember."

"I know that, Arthur, what I mean is does the dragon come back?"

Arthur gave her a puzzled look "Morgana, if this was your prison for all thoses years, would you want to come back?" he asked annoyed.

"It was just a question." she answered in the same tone.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, lets just focus on gettting our brother back."

"How are we gonna find it in here? This place is huge."

"We will."

The siblings splitted up and searched the cave, while Mordred waited against the cave entrance.

After five, ten, fifteen minutes "Found it!" Morgana yelled.

Arthur hurried over to her, then stood in awe at the item.

A light brown crafted stick with a blue glowing orb, encased on top. Writing engraved the instrument of the Tirmawr language.

"It's.. it's beautiful." Morgana exclaimed.

"Yes, yes its very pretty. We have to hurry."

But before they could even move, the staff was snatched out of the witch's grasp and flew across the cave.

They followed the staff's moves to the entrance where the druid was standing as Merlin.

"Merlin?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes and frowned "Thats not our brother."

The druid turned and ran "MORDRED!" she yelled as she ran after him, closely by Arthur.

* * *

Mordred ran out of the cave, arcoss the courtyard and back to Morgana's chambers.

Quickly searching through her vanity desk draws, he found a handheld mirror.

Placing the staff under his arm, he snapped his fingers and grinned as Merlin's face appeared. He looked exhausted and his eyes were red and puffy.

He placed his hands on the glass and strated saying something that looked like he was begging.

"Don't play me for a softie, Emrys. You don't escape that easily."

He held his hand with the mirror and muttered a spell.

A gold light transfered from the the vanity mirror to the handheld.

"Finally."

Suddenly the door burst open "MORDRED!" Arthur yelled.

"Just in time."

He held the glass in front of the prince, who gasped at the sight of his brother.

"LET. MY. BROTHER. GO!" he growled.

"I will once my revenge is completed."

Before another word was said, Mordred teleprted.

"ARTHUR!"

The prince heard his brother call him, just a second before they vanished.

"He's the the lake of Avalon." Arthur spoke. "Lets go."

"Arthur, wait!" Morgana yelled as her brother ran out the door.

"What?!"

"Mordred wants you to follow. He needs a powerful warlock and a prince to enter Avalon."

"I know."

"So, your just gonna die with him?"

"Morgana. I know Merlin thinks I'm a prat. But I'm not that stupid. Mordred wants a prince."

Morgana started to fell slightly scared at the grin her brother was giving her "Arthur? What are you gonna do?"

"Something Merlin has always been. Be an idiot."

* * *

With that he ran, not caring if his sister was yelling after him.

Out of Camelot, throught the woods, then stopped at the lake.

Mordred as Merlin was there, talking.

"Arthur?"

He truned round and found Morgana calling him.

"Shhhh!" he whispered as he pointed to the druid.

She crouched beside him and watched "Who is he talking to?"

"The Sidhe."

"I seek an auidience with the Sidhe elders. Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!"

A blue haze appeared, with fairies whizzing past too fast for the human eye to see.

Morgana adjusted her sight, then watched in amazement as they slowed.

"Arthur, hold my hand."

He looked at her, with an eyebrow raised "Excuse me?"

Not looking away, she grabbed his hand "Look."

Looking back, he watched transfixed as the blue lights slowed down.

"My magic is letting us see them."

"Ok, I have a plan. I will try and disract him, you get the staff."

"How can I get the staff when hes holding it."

"I don't know, must I think of everything."

Morgana huffed in annoyance.

Mordred pulled out the mirror and held it glass facing down.

After a spell, Merlin's body dropped from it.

"Say goodbye, Merlin."

"NO!"

Arthur jumped out of the bushes, with Morgana.

"You're too late, Pendragon. You and your precious brother are gonna be sacrificed for my freedom"

"Mordred...Morgana let go!"

She pulled her hand out of his as he stepped forward.

"Mordred, stop this. What will this solve?"

He turned round "He killed my guardian. I am alone. I'm fed up with being alone. I want my family back."

"How do you know they will be there?"

* * *

Whilst that was going on, Morgana crept managed to creep behind him. She reached out, but was stopped by a hand on her dress.

She looked down and smiled in relief when she saw the real Merlin with a finger to his lips.

She tapped Mordred's shoulder, making him turn round.

"What?"

"You've got something on your leg."

"What?" He looked down and froze when he saw the warlock staring at him with a grin.

"Me."

With that he grabbed his ankle and shouted a spell.

Mordred screamed as his leg burned like fire.

The mirror fell and cracked.

Releasing his grip on the staff, Merlin managed to catch as the druid collasped to the ground, clutching his lower leg.

Arthur ran over to his brother as Morgana helped him stand.

He smacked him round the head "Idiot!"

Merlin looked at him a bit taken back, then smiled, which turned into a laugh.

The brothers embraced each other "Thank god, your okay." Arthur whipsered.

Merlin pulled away and was about to speak, when a scream on the ground interupted him.

"EMRYS!"

Mordred had somehow found the strength to stand.

"What have you done?!"

He was back as a child again.

Merlin was interupted again, by a voice.

"YOU HAVE FAILED YOUNG DRUID. YOU'RE PUNISHMENT WILL COMMENCE!"

A loud rumble erupted underneath them.

Mordred couldn't move. He was glued to the spot.

Arthur and Morgana ran back to the bushes.

"MERLIN!"

The warlock bent down to pick up the staff and mirror, just as the ground crack up.

"No!" Mordred cried "NO! EMRYS! SAVE ME!"

Merlin stared at him as a lone tear ran down his cheek "Why should I?"

Mordred didn't have time to answer he was sucked in.

The ground closed up and Mordred was gone.

Then Merlin fell to his knees, clutching his head.

Arthur and Morgana ran back over to him "Merlin, Merl, what is it?"

Merlin raised his head to the sky. A black smoke came dispersed from the warlock's mouth, ears, nose and eyes, followed by a piercing scream.

When it vanished, his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed.

* * *

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up."

"Merlin. Merlin, love."

As he open his eyes with a groan, he was engulfed with hug.

"DADDY!"

Finally realising what was happening, he hugged his daughter back.

Looking up, he saw Freya satring at him with love in her eyes as she bent down and kissed him.

"What happened, Frey? Wheres Arthur and Morgana?"

"They're with Uther, explaining what happened. Raven wanted to be the first you see when you wake up."

"Daddy. You've been asleep for hours. You complain whenever I sleep in, so now I'm doing it to you."

She gave him a slap on the arm.

"Ow!" he moaned dramatically "Why is she like you?"

"That, I'm afraid is something we will never know."

She replied just as Merlin yawned and closed his eyes "Sleep, my love. Raven will probably be here when you wake."

"I'm not leaving daddy. Never!"

Freya winked "Thats my girl."

* * *

Merlin woke the next morning.

Feeling like hes been wearing armor for a whole, he lifted his body and rested on his elbows.

Just as he was about to get out of bed, the doors swung open.

"Typical. Raven spills my wine over father and I get the blame. Have you been teaching her how to use the puppy dog eye trick that you usally do on me?"

"What?" he asked innocently with that very same look.

"You have. Why you.."

The prince pounced and nooggied him

"Ow! Arty, get off!"

He stopped and sat on the bed "Good to see you awake."

"Thanks. How father?"

"Happy. Raven has hid his crown."

Merlin winced "How happy?"

"DADDY!"

Raven came stumbling in, carrying an object that looked like a crown "Don't..."

"RAVEN!"

"...tell him under the bed." She quickly crawled under as Uther ran in.

"Merlin, son, how are you?"

"Better."

"Have you seen Raven?"

"Under the bed. Crown as well."

Raven bustled out "You traitor!"

"Call it revenge for not being here when I woke."

"Oh!" She brushed her hair off her face "And thats my fault is it?"

Merlin shook his head, smiling.

Arthur groaned "Great, another Freya. One's enough."

"Oi!"

"Sorry, bro, but, since you've been out, your wife has been in my chambers, tiding, rearranging."

Merlin sighed "Raven, give it back."

She walked over to Uther and gave it to him "Sorry."

"That's okay, sweetie."

* * *

After a few hours, Merlin was up and walking down the corridor with Arthur, when suddenly, they he was pushed to the ground, with a great force.

He turned round and found Raven laying on top of him "Sorry, daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Thats alright, Raven. What are you doing?"

"Running away from 'Gana."

Merlin didn't like where this was going "Why?"

"We were in Gaius' chambers for her sleeping potion and while I was talking to Gaius, he gave her the wrong one and..."

"MERLIN!"

He moved his head round and found a fuming Morgana with green hair and black blotches on her face "Where is she?" she asked as she shook with anger.

Her eyes moved to the little girl on top of her father "Oh, there she is. Raven could come here please?"

She got off Merlin and shook her head while stepping back. "No."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want you come to your auntie."

As Arthur helped Merlin up, she stood another step back.

"Merlin. You do a spell to reverse this yes? Because I've tried and as you can see, it blew up in my face."

They all took a step back as Morgana started to walked towards them "Yes, yes I do."

"Could you tell me it, please?"

"No."

They all ran away from her and she chased after them.

* * *

Uther was walking out the throne room, when he saw his sons and grandaughter running towards him, laughing.

"Whats going on?"

"Theres a green-haired monster in the castle." Raven explained, running past.

"Father."

He looked to where his name came from and gasped at what he saw.

"Morgana, you look...horrible."

With a screech, Morgana ran to him.

"Oh no!" he cried as he also ran from her.

* * *

After five minutes of running, they stopped just as Morgana came round the corner.

"Ok, ok. I will reverse it."

Merlin casted a spell and the green faded into black.

"Done."

She hurried to a window and sighed.

"I'm sorry, 'Gana."

"She forced a smile "It's okay. All forgotton."

As she turned and walked away, Arthur let out a snorted laugh at what he saw "Merlin?"

The warlock stood there gaping at it as Raven and Uther turned and waked away, not wanting to dive into that.

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Are you, Arty?"

"And get my dick cut off, no thanks. You did it."

"No, thanks. I'm married. Me and Freya want more kids."

* * *

While, in Morgana's chambers, Leon was waiting for his wife.

He smiled when she entered "Thats better, honey."

"I'm telling you, if they do something else to me, Raven will never get a brother or sister."

As she turned round, Leon saw it and gasped "Um, well its a good job she has Arthur then."

"What?"

"Look at your back in the mirror, honey."

She did what he said and stood in horror when she saw a a green tail swaying back and forth.

Merlin was with Arthur and Freya, when he heard "MERLIIIIIIIIIIN!"

He quickly grabbed Freya and kissed her hard "Freya, have sex with me."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Another story finished.**  
 **I have another coming soon, so keeping checking my profile.**  
 **Uther saying 'sweetie'? That was weird to write.**  
 **And I just want to say, I loved the ending.**  
 **Don't know where that came from, but I like.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
